Dog of the Military
by Scarletsouls
Summary: When Edward's first solo mission goes awry, dragging him into an ancient Xerxes dilemma, he needs the support of his friends to make things right. There's just one problem, he's not exactly human anymore. Can friendships really break past their boundaries? Or will Ed be doomed to spend his life as a true dog of the military? ;:Pairings include Edwin and Royai among others:;
1. The Golden Transmutation

**Chapter 1 - The Golden Transmutation**

**Rating: T - Some uses of "damn", "hell", and "bastard". Though if you've watched the show, which you should've, it's not that bad. A little bit of violence as well.**

**A/N: Thanks for deciding to read "Dog of the Military"! I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send me a message anytime! :3**

Edward Elric could feel the weight of coins smacking against his leg as he sprinted down the musty hallway. It was the remainder of the 520 cens Mustang had lent him the week before. Though, at the rate things were going, he doubted he would ever get the chance to pay him back. That damn colonel would pay for sending him on this mission alone.

Water splattered across the floor, reminding Ed that he had to be careful not to slip. That would only give his pursuer the advantage in this foolhardy race down the corridors of the lab. No, this wasn't a lab, it was more like a torture chamber; a hellhole designed to satisfy the sick desires of a demented alchemist. An alchemist that was currently preparing a transmutation circle for his newest experiment. One that had Ed set on escaping that place before he was caught.

If only Al was there. Maybe they would've made it out by now—no, Al was his younger brother and it was Ed's job to keep him safe. This mission was anything but safe. But if Mustang had at least sent someone to go with him, he wouldn't be running for his life. Instead, he was sent on this stupid "Solo Mission" and it would probably be the last mission he ever went on.

Turning another corner, Ed risked a glance over his shoulder. He could no longer see the cold beams of flashlights reflecting off the walls. He refocused his attention to the path ahead of him before skidding to a ungraceful stop. The largest of the alchemist's goons glared at him from the opposite side of the hallway. The moonlight lit up the saliva dripping from his jaws. Of course, he was a chimera, half-dog from the looks of it. Behind him, the door leading to the exit.

The chimera's claws looked just as terrible as the teeth in his mouth. The sight sent shivers down Ed's spine. He could either turn and try to find another exit, or stand and fight. He chose the latter.

His voice rose in a threatening shout as he charged toward the chimera. He struck the beast on the snout; a moment after, the chimera's teeth snagged his coat sleeve. The red fabric ripped and Ed backed off before the chimera could land a blow. A fierce growling came from the beast, it leapt towards Ed and knocked him to the ground where he landed with a loud thump. The chimera gave him no time to react as it gripped the teen's throat in his claws and shoved him against the wall so that his feet barely skimmed the ground.

The rancid breath of the chimera choked Ed when he tried to speak. As his retching faded, the chimera's claws began to prick at his skin. He aimed a kick at the beast but it didn't even filch as his foot smacked it's chest. Ed let out an annoyed growl, "Let me go you bastard!"

The chimera let out a low chuckle, "Unlikely, Edward Elric." It's grip tightening around his throat, "Besides, I do have a name you know. It would do you well to mind your manners in this place."

"Why should I care what your name is? I just want to get out of here!" Ed retorted, his hands flying to the clawed one curling around his neck.

"You won't be allowed out of here anytime soon little alchemist," The chimera smirked as the boy's nostrils flared in anger. "The boss wants to meet with you first. And whether or not you want to know my name, it's Moritz."

With a sudden jerk, Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted the top part of his automail into a weapon. He slashed at Moritz's arm and felt the blood splatter across his face as the hand loosened and he dropped to the ground. Immediately he turned to run but the chimera was faster. Ed yelled out in pain as the chimera's claws dug into his left shoulder and pulled him back into Moritz's grasp.

Ed felt the hot breathing of the chimera on the back of his neck and his body tensed up. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you."

The moistness of the blood soaking his shoulder made him realize the chimera was right. He didn't have much of a chance against him. Especially since he wasn't the only one Ed had to worry about. He replied to the beast's advice with a tight nod and Moritz leaned back with a satisfied grunt. Reluctantly, Ed transmuted his automail back into a regular arm and allowed the chimera to lead him down the hallways, back the way he had come. Every once in a while, he would catch another chimera slipping through the shadows. It seemed as though they were following him.

Multiple thoughts occurred to him at once. _Is Al okay? Are they after him as well or is it just me? Winry's heading to Central to help Mustang and Hawkeye with an automail related crime, is she involved in this? _But the most alarming one repeated itself in his mind until it became a tedious chanting. _Will I make it back? Will I make it back? Will I make it back?_

It felt like hours before Moritz finally turned towards an open door and shoved Edward inside before he could try and turn back. The chimera stepped in the room himself and closed the door behind him.

"Ah, thank you Moritz. I would've gone after the boy myself of course but I had to finish with the… _preparations_."

Edward observed the man in the center of the room carefully. By all means, he looked like a normal Amestrian. However, there was blood staining his lab coat and his grin was sinister. This man was a killer and with a shudder, Ed was reminded of a previous State Alchemist, Shou Tucker. The man who had sacrificed his wife, daughter, and dog for his own scientific desires. His decisions leaving him with nothing and in the end he was killed by Scar.

But there was something more alarming about this man. He knew what he was doing, and he was by no means insane. That's what bothered Ed the most. Whatever the alchemist was planning, it wasn't good and it didn't seem like something that could easily go wrong.

There was a large transmutation circle in the center of the room, white pieces of broken chalk scattered around the circle. It was a complicated design, one Ed hadn't seen before. There was an empty space in the center of the circle where the alchemist crouched, a grin spreading across his face.

The alchemist caught Ed's eyes and held his arms out wide. "So you've noticed my masterpiece Fullmetal Alchemist. Have you not? Such a wonderful creation, one I'm quite proud of. Unfortunately, it takes an entire Philosopher's Stone to activate it. The Stone will be deconstructed immediately so once I've activated it I won't be able to do it again until I get my hands on another stone."

Ed was thrown off for a moment, what kind of transmutation would require full use of a Philosopher's Stone? He glared at the alchemist. "Who are you? What are you planning to do?"

"Forgive me, I'm Dr. Enrico. As for what I'm planning to do? I'm experimenting on you of course."

"Like I'd let you do that! Just let me go already!" Ed yelled.

The doctor shook his head, "Sorry, I can't just let our most important subject leave." He got up from his spot on the ground and backed up a bit. "Moritz? Would you mind pinning him down over here? Oh, and remove his shirt. I need to finish the transmutation circle."

The chimera gripped the back of Ed's coat with one hand to hold him still. Ed tried to clap his hands together to transmute his automail but Moritz let go of his coat and yanked Ed's hands behind his back where he held them with a steel grip. With his other hand, he tore off Ed's coat and jacket, leaving him in only his shirt. Soon, that was torn off as well and the coolness of the air stung his bare skin. He struggled frantically against the chimera's grip but he couldn't loosen Moritz's grasp.

As the chimera pushed him towards the center of the circle, Ed turned his head towards the doctor, standing at a distance. "What the hell are you doing to me?" His voice sounded hoarse and he winced.

Enrico followed quietly as Moritz led Ed towards the center of the transmutation circle. The chimera pushed Ed to the ground and pinned him there face-up. The doctor approached and cast a quick transmutation that caused the ground to stretch up and wrap over Ed's wrists and shins, strapping him to the ground.

"You'll see." Was Enrico's only response as he grabbed a small wooden bowl from the table right outside of the circle. He walked back towards Ed and pulled a paintbrush out of his pocket.

Dipping the paintbrush in the dish, the doctor coated the brush with a strange golden paint. He smiled, obviously pleased, and bent over Ed's left arm. With careful strokes, he began painting a series of lines and symbols down his arm. The paint felt cool to Ed and he narrowed his eyes at Enrico's work. The patterns reminded him of those on Scar's right arm. He recognized a couple symbols; the symbol for gold and the antimony, symbolizing the animal spirit of man.

Other than that, he had no clue as to what Enrico was doing. He could only struggle hopelessly against his bonds and spit obscenities at the doctor. The alchemist laughed and continued to paint symbols upon Ed's chest, "Don't worry Edward. This will all be over before you know it."

Moritz watched from the corner of the room with a steely gaze. He looked like he was considering something, with his eyes studying the doctor's movements. But Ed had other problems to worry about as Enrico moved on to his automail arm. The doctor grinned at Ed briefly before returning to his work. "Such a fine piece of craftsmanship. If I remember correctly it was created by a childhood friend of yours."

"Leave her out of this!" Ed snarled at the doctor. tugging uselessly at the strips of ground that pinned him down. "My brother as well! I'll kill you if you touch either of them."

Enrico sat up and scanned Ed, then the circle around him. "Don't bother. They aren't the ones I'm after. You see Edward, you're the only one I'm concerned about." The alchemist stood and walked back towards the table he had gotten the paint from. He placed the bowl and brush down, then he grabbed a syringe. It was filled with a red liquid and seemed to be infused with a golden one.

As the doctor neared, Ed noticed that the red liquid looked exactly like blood. He eyes narrowed in disgust. "What the hell is that?"

"I would tell you, but that would ruin the surprise Fullmetal Alchemist." The doctor taunted as he knelt down next to Ed. Without warning, Enrico pushed the syringe into the vein in Ed's upper left arm. Ed let out a cry of alarm and pain as the substance entered his bloodstream. The pain was dull but it spread throughout his body rapidly until his whole body ached.

The paint began to sting Ed's skin and he writhed around uncomfortably, his jaws clenched to keep from shouting. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Dr. Enrico stepped to the outside of the circle. Moritz approached the alchemist and motioned to the transmutation circle. "Well? Is it ready?"

Enrico clasped his hands together enthusiastically, "Yes. We just need the Stone. You brought it with you?"

Moritz pulled a red stone out of his slacks. The stone glinted in the low light, and Ed froze. The one thing that could return Al to his original body. It was right there. He kept his eyes on the Philosopher's Stone as the chimera dropped it in Enrico's open palm. If only he could free his hands. Then the rest would be easy. Ed yanked against his bonds once more but the effort only scraped his wrist.

"Edward Elric, you know much about alchemy. Haven't you at least made a good guess at what I'm attempting?"

Enrico wore a confident smile on his face as Ed glared up at him. Now, the paint was really becoming irritable but he kept his resolve as he stared back at the doctor. "No. I've never seen a transmutation like this."

The alchemist sighed, "Oh, I was really hoping to see the look on your face when you realized what was going on. I guess I'll have to wait just a little longer." He stood at the edge of the circle so that he was in Ed's direct line of vision. Immediately, Moritz backed up from the circle, his eyes wide in a mixture of awe and fear. Enrico grinning wickedly, he slapped his hands to the edge of the circle.

The transmutation circle began to glow a brilliant gold, its light reflecting off the walls and piercing the darkness. The paint on Ed's chest and arms began to glow as well, inflicting an agonizing pain that ran all the way through his body. He let loose a tortuous scream that blended in with the transmutation's crackling. His spine arched as the force of the pain seemed to pull him off the cold, cement floor. Golden eyes widened in terror as his vision began to ebb away. Black splotches decorated his eyesight; he tossed his head back and forth to seek for anything that could help him. Anyone.

Terror gripped Ed as the severity of the pain increased. There was no reminiscing for him, the pain numbed his mind and his body. The darkness clouding his vision closed in just as the eye opened up underneath him.

**A/N: You made it to the end of the first chapter! That's great! I'm not too sure how many people are still actively in the FMA fandom so I'll need all your help to get this fanfiction recognized! If you know of anyone who loves this anime/manga (or you can just introduce a friend to the show first), it would be awesome if you could recommend "Dog of the Military" to them. Of course you don't have to but if you ever want to show your appreciation for the story that's all you need to do. c: I hope I don't sound too greedy, though, Greed is my favorite character and I wouldn't be surprised if it rubbed off on me. That's all for now and thanks again for reading!**

**Coming Next: Chapter 2 - Return to the Gate**


	2. Return to the Gate

**Chapter 2 - Return to the Gate**

**Rating: T - Some uses of "damn" and "hell".**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

All at once, his sight came back and Ed found himself hurling through a familiar darkness. The pain had disappeared, allowing Ed a comforting sense of relief. At least until he recognized his surroundings.

Memories from his childhood rushed back and an even more recent one from his time in Gluttony's stomach. He was back in The Portal for a crime he didn't commit. Whatever the doctor had done had been rebounded off of Ed and not upon the caster. Exactly what _had _he done? Was this death? Or was it something far worse?

His worries disappeared as the darkness was alit with a blinding white glow. He shut his eyes tightly, keeping them closed until he felt the ground underneath him. Slowly, he opened his eyes to one of his childhood nightmares. The Gate of Truth.

Ed was standing directly in front of the gate once more. Almost immediately he spun around and found himself facing the seated white figure, Truth. In the distance was Alphonse's gate, with Alphonse himself sitting in front of it. Or was it his body?

"Al!" Ed shouted, directing his voice towards the body. But unlike the last time, Alphonse made to move to respond. Ed directed his gaze towards Truth instead. "What's going on?"

Truth's mouth split open in a wide grin. "Ah," He stood and spread his arms out wide. "So you remember me Edward Elric."

Ed snarled, "I have no time for your games. Tell me what's going on!"

"Don't be so offended… I can't tell you what's going on. That's not my job. But I _can_ tell you two things." Truth admitted, holding up two fingers for emphasis, on the hand that had originally been Ed's.

"Well then, tell me!"

Truth laughed, "Fine then. First of all, your being here is not a rebound. The transmutation didn't go wrong either. However, this is not it's true outcome. You were sent here because of the effects the transmutation will have on you." Truth raised it's hand as Ed opened his mouth to speak, "And... a word of advice. Actually, it's more like a warning. Do not leave Amestris, no matter what. One step outside the border and you'll die. Take this seriously, I am Truth after all."

"What do you mean? Why shouldn't I leave the country?" Ed retorted, his teeth clenched firmly together.

"I told you why. You'll die if you do, and Enrico will gain all the benefit."

Ed's patience snapped and he pointed an accusing finger at Truth, "Tell me what you know yo—" His voice died off as he glanced at his arm. The markings were still there, and they were beginning to glow.

"You can't spend anymore time here Edward Elric. Remember my words of caution. If you value your life you'll heed them."

As his vision began to blur once again, Ed watched as the glowing of the golden markings increased. Then there was nothing once more.

Ed had little recollection of his reappearance in the lab. He could only remember the sickeningly satisfied look on Enrico's face. Then unconsciousness took him. He had no dreams, only flashes of images from his fourth time at The Gate. There was the desert. Then the sun. Then a strange man with golden eyes and golden hair.

When he awoke, Ed found himself fuzzily staring at a stone wall that was covered with cobwebs and dust. There was something strange about his body but he couldn't place it. His joints felt off for some reason. But everything ached and he refrained from moving. Then he recalled the markings, were they still there? He slowly put his hand out in front of him to check. Then he saw what was wrong.

No. No, no this couldn't be his hand. This wasn't his body. It has to be some sort of dream. But the feeling was too vivid. He tried to close his eyes and wake up but he could only look at the sand colored paw in shock.

Ed stayed there for what seemed like days, trying to take it in. This wasn't right. But it was happening. He felt a chain wrapped around his neck and weigh him down. Whatever that damned doctor had done to him… had only ruined him. A glance to his left earned him the knowledge of a still pool of water across the barred room.

He stumbled to his hands— no _paws_ and attempted to take a step forwards. Surprisingly, movement came easily and only his fear slowed him down as he dragged himself across the cold floor towards the puddle. His reflection only confirmed his worst fears. Instead of staring into the eyes of a golden haired boy, he faced a wolf.

His legs buckled underneath him and his muzzle, such a weird thing to see, dropped into the puddle. The cold water soaked his belly and paws, causing shivers to run down his spine. He let his eyelids fall over his still golden eyes and he ducked his muzzle between his paws. He had become a _monster._

"So you're awake."

Ed kept his eyes shut. His ears flatted back against his head and his back arched. _Just leave me_ alone.

The rough voice spoke again, "Relax kid, I'm not your enemy."

Slowly, Ed opened his eyes and sought out the source of the noise. Instead, his nose directed towards a harsh dog-like smell in the corner of the room. He noticed the ragged form of a ragged man huddled in the shadows. He seemed normal enough at first but Ed observed the pair of wolf ears positioned on top of the man's head. He opened his jaws to speak but paused as he realized the man wouldn't understand him. He didn't even know _how_ wolves communicated.

The man chuckled, "You'll get the hang of it." Then his face sobered. "So you're the one he was looking for this whole time, eh? You've any idea why?"

Ed shook his head, even Truth hadn't told him what was going on. The water was beginning to bother him and he stood up slowly. He gave his body an experimental shake and watched as droplets splattered across the ground. After shaking nearly all the water off, he looked himself over in the water's reflection. His fur was colored sort of like the sand you could find in the desert. There was some gray on his face and back. White too on his muzzle and down his belly. But his eyes were still the _exact _same shade of gold.

A movement from behind startled him and he spun around only to end up looking at a tail. Damn… He had a _tail. _For a moment, he let it wag from side to side just a bit. The extra joint was weird to have and he wondered how he hadn't noticed it before.

"Are you going to try and escape?"

Turning to face the man, Ed felt his tail go parallel to the ground in a sign of anxiety. He hadn't even thought about that. Of course he would try to escape but he had no idea where to begin. Ed stepped towards the man and gave him a brief nod.

The man grinned, "Good. He'll be coming down here soon. I would suggest playing dead. They'll remove that chain in order to move you. Maybe you'll be able to get us all out of here eventually… Fullmetal Alchemist. They called you that when they tossed you in here."

A think chain hung around his neck and he followed it with his eyes to where it connected with the wall. The man was right, the chain would have to be disconnected to move him anywhere. He bowed his head to the man thankfully then settled down to wait.

Minutes later, he picked up the sound of footsteps and the whiff of who seemed to be Moritz. Immediately collapsing on the ground, he let his eyes droop shut and his body go completely limp.

"Damn! Enrico's not going to be happy." Moritz's voice growled harshly. The chimera unlocked the chain from the wall, leaving it to hang from Ed's neck. Ed felt a rough hand grab his scruff and as he was hauled out of the room he saw as the man in the corner mouthed 'Good luck' and grinned.

It was difficult, trying to keep his eyes closed as he was dragged along the halls the chain clinking against the stone floor, but Ed managed. Although by the time Moritz let go, his fur was soaked with water that had covered the floors. There was no sign of Enrico and Ed decided he was free to act.

Immediately, Ed jerked and jumped to his paws. He ignored the aching in his limbs from the transmutation and hightailed it straight towards the door. Moritz cursed behind him and lunged but in his new form, Ed was too fast. He slammed into the metal rod on the door and it swung open. Sunlight warmed his back and he desired to stop and relish the fresh air but Moritz was still in pursuit.

His paws carried him across the abandoned campus and towards the woods. Even though the aching turned into an agonizing stabbing, he kept running. Everything was riding on him getting out of that hellhole safety. Thorns pricked at his sides but still, he kept running.

Finally, when he stumbled across the edge of Bridgetown, he stopped. Before he could rest, he scanned the nearby area for a place to rest. He settled in a shaded ditch around twenty meters from the edge of the woods. The sun was lowering in the sky and he found himself panting with thirst and exhaustion. He would have to wait a bit more before getting up though.

The pain in his limbs was torturous. The chain pulled at his fur and it had choked him as he ran. It would've been better if he had stopped sooner but he couldn't risk being caught again. He'd have to wait till tomorrow to do anything. For now he could only think to himself.

…The last day felt like a rush in his mind. Everything had gone by so fast he wasn't sure if it was still a dream. But the proof was right there. He curled himself up tightly as the crickets began to buzz. His tail wrapped protectively around his flank and brushed up against his nose.

What would he do now? He was far off to the west, too far to quickly travel to Central where Al was. He considered his position carefully.

Most important was figuring out what Enrico had done to him. But he would need help with that. How was he supposed to get help like _this_? No one would recognize him or care to try and help him.

He stiffened as an idea occurred to him. The mission Winry had gone on with Mustang and Hawkeye. They were supposed to be tracking down and automail engineer. He knew she was heading to central but he remembered her telling him that they would head to some place out west afterwards. Liass. Yeah, that's what it was called.

Liass wasn't too far from Bridgeport. In this condition it'd probably take him a two day journey. Mustang would probably know what to do, Hawkeye as well. Winry would be there as well, that was good. Even though she would kill him for loosing her automail.

He hadn't thought about that fact. However he had taken the shape of a wolf, he had ended up regaining his missing limbs. He suspected his body was still at the Gate of Truth and he had been given this one instead. How would they recognize him now?

No. He had to at least try. It would be pointless, trying to figure this out by himself. He would have to follow one of the Twin Rivers to get there. So he wouldn't loose his way. Maybe he could also get some food, that would probably ease the gnawing in his stomach.

A cold wind blew through the clearing and for once, Ed felt thankful for the fur that covered his body. It provided warmth, something he was grateful for.

As he closed his eyes, he wondered if everyone was alright. If everything Enrico said is true, he's the only one involved in this mess. That's good, as least no one else is having to suffer.

He drifted to sleep moments later, relieved for the cocoon of silence that seemed to surround him. He would be okay. As soon as he finds Mustang, Hawkeye, and Winry, they'll be able to help him. This nightmare won't last for much longer.

**A/N: How am I doing so far? Anything to suggest? Would you guys like to see from anymore point of views? Let me know in your reviews. I well appreciate them! The story will be speeding up after the next chapter so hang on to your seats! Unless if you're standing or something... just be prepared! xD Thanks again for reading!**

**Coming Next: Chapter 3 - All Is One**


	3. All Is One

**Chapter 3 - All Is One**

**Rating: T - Some uses of "damn" and "hell".**

**A/N: I'll have some important information regarding update timing in the Author's Note at the bottom. For now, here's chapter three! :3**

Winry Rockbell had a bad habit of tampering with whatever broken engine she saw. That's how Riza Hawkeye found her, ducked under the hood of a steaming car by the side of the street.

"The Colonel said we need to be going soon."

The sudden voice behind her caused Winry to jump up and bang her head on the hood. She winced and rubbed the spot with her gloved hand to ease the throbbing. Her blue eyes recognized the source of the voice and a red flush spread across her cheeks. "Oh, Lieutenant Riza! Sorry to keep you waiting. Let me just finish up here."

She eagerly ducked her head back under the hood and immediately relished the faint smell of grease. Most girls wouldn't be caught dead with even a speck of dirt on her clothes. But Winry had always appreciated the aroma of the workshop. It made her feel at home, no matter how far away she was.

Finishing her repairs, Winry slammed the car hood and walked over to the driver's window and rapped twice on the glass. The women in the car, her hair up in a tight bun, rolled down the window and leaned over. "Am I good to go?"

Winry nodded, "Yes, you should be all set."

The engine started with a rumbling purr that vibrated through the metal. The woman offered Winry a relieved smile, "I wish I had something to pay you with."

"No need Ma'am." Winry pressed. She stepped back from the car and watched as the Lieutenant followed suit.

The woman thanked her and peeled away from the curve. She must've been late for something, the speed she was going.

As soon as the car disappeared from view, Winry turned towards Riza. "I hope I didn't take too long Lieutenant. The train leaves for Bridgetown in ten minutes right?"

"Fifteen minutes actually." Riza offered Winry a warm smile, "And you can call me Riza. There's no need for formalities."

Winry laughed, "Yeah, I suppose we're past that stage by now." She followed Riza as they began to briskly walk towards the train station where Colonel Mustang was waiting with Black Hayate.

Black Hayate let out a sharp yip, tugging at his leash, as they approached and Roy critically narrowed his eyes at Winry. "You were almost late. Try to get used to keeping up, we can't get separated in the Liass woodlands."

"Oh. Sorry Colonel." Sure, the apology was half-hearted but so was the Colonel's tone. If anyone was at fault it was him.

Roy Mustang raised an eyebrow but if he had a problem with it he didn't say anything. Instead, he turned around and began walking Black Hayate to the train door. "Well come on then."

As Roy turned the corner in the train, Riza laughed softly. "You should keep calling him _Colonel,_ even though it give him a big ego."

Winry grinned in agreement. She followed Riza onto the train and they took a seat across from the Colonel. Not long after they boarded, the train rumbled to a start and set off, steam billowing up from the tracks. Even though the engine noise bothered most people, it actually gave Winry time to think.

When she had first met Roy and Riza, she didn't like them very much. In her defense, they were trying to recruit Ed for the military, which meant that at any moment he could be killed. He was like a brother—no, she didn't think of him like that. He was more than just a friend though… truthfully, she didn't know where their relationship stood. But he mattered to her and loosing him would tear her apart. So when they had come to Resembool, she didn't know what to think.

Over time, she began to understand the hope they had given Ed and Al. They had given them the chance to get their bodies back and she realized that even though she couldn't change their minds, she could still support them.

So she had build Ed an automail arm and leg to help him get back on his feet. That was the least she could do to help. It also guaranteed that he would have to stop by for repairs. Though she didn't expect that he would be _wrecking it_ as often as he did.

She had even grown to know Roy and Riza, they weren't the terrible people she had labeled them as when she had first met they had asked her to help them track a convicted automail engineer, she hadn't even been surprised. She had willingly agreed to the task and taken the next train to Central.

It was unfortunate that Ed and Al couldn't come but they had their own missions to attend to. Al was working with the rest of Roy's team in Central and Ed was investigating an abandoned lab somewhere by Riviere. They were both simple tasks so she had no doubt she would see them back in Central soon.

_As long as Ed's automail is intact, I'll look forward to seeing them again. _Her body slumped against the window and she fell asleep to the engine's roar and the distant howling of a wolf.

—

The day had _not _been going well for him.

It wasn't like Ed was expecting to have a great day in the first place. But he could do without the large cut stretching across his side. Who knew it was so hard to cross a river? Even if it had the capability to pull trees from their roots. Yeah, he probably should've thought that plan through…

However he looked at it, he was tired, cold, hungry and sore. Worst of all he was still a stupid wolf. At least he no longer needed a drink after that unplanned dip in the river.

Way to be optimistic.

He stumbled along the edge of the rushing waters, careful not to let himself near the river. The chain that hung from his neck irritated his skin. His left side was warm with blood but he didn't want to risk cleaning it off until the river calmed. So far he had caught no scent of any food, no matter how keen his sense of smell was now.

The sun was still pretty low in the sky. Leaving Ed to wonder why he had set off so early. Maybe it was a wolf's instinct. Or maybe just pure desperation.

Even though he felt miserable, he still kept walking. If he found the others, they would definitely be able to help. That is, if they could even figure out that it was him.

His fur fluffed up as he shook his head fiercely. No. He couldn't afford to think that way. He had to have hope. They would at least give him a chance to somehow explain the situation.

Suddenly, a brown hare darted out from the nearby brush and streaked towards shelter in the woods. The scent triggered the wolf's instincts as Ed's hackles rose and his senses sharpened tenfold. That rabbit was his.

He dashed after the rabbit immediately, cursing at the dull aching in his muscles. The animal had scarcely reached the woods before Ed's teeth sunk into it's delicate body. The animal went limp. Blood splashed across the ground and spattered the fur on his face. The tender muscles of the hare relaxed in Ed's mouth.

_"I'm Sorry"_

Ed stared at the body somberly as he let it drop to the dirt. The cruel iron tasting blood dribbled down his throat and he felt disgusted. Yet the taste only seemed to fuel his hunger. Blood still drenched his muzzle and he bent his head in shame. In this body, his resources were few. He did not have fire to cook the rabbit and he did not have a knife to skin off it's fur.

A sharp growl emitted from deep in his throat. Only the gnawing pain in his stomach kept him from leaving the body where it was and continuing on his way. Instead, he swallowed his disgust and bit into the rabbit. His eyes were narrowed to slits and his lips drawn back, expecting a vile taste from the raw meat. Instead, his taste buds hummed with pleasure as the meat was crushed in his jaws. He greedily devoured the animal, and left it's remains in the grass to rot.

As he continued on his way, his stomach no longer consumed with terrible hunger, Ed thought back to the time he spent with Al at Yock island years ago. It seemed like forever. That was before they had attempted human transmutation. Before he became a dog of the military. Before he left home.

_ "One is all, all is one." Life really _is_ a complex cycle. _He was no longer human, which meant humanity should mean nothing to him. After all, that rabbit had satisfied his hunger. It was supposed to be like that. But… he was still human right? Even in the form of a creature that's known for taking life.

It was cruel irony that gave him this body. No wonder state alchemists were called dogs of the military.

Dogs and wolves alike; they're killers.

No matter if this was a blessing or a curse, he needed to find a way to get back his original body, and soon.

—

_It's about time._

Ed's tail wagged slightly as he observed the "Welcome to Liass" sign from the thicket. It had been two days since he set off from Bridgeport. His fur was still clumped together with dry blood, the raging waters had made him hesitant to wash off in the river. His muscles shook even though he'd been resting for nearly an hour. His paws were scraped and gravel was deeply imbedded in the pads. The wound on his side had not improved either. At least he'd been careful to lick off all the dirt and grit so that it wouldn't get infected.

He looked up at the full moon as it cast it's silverly light upon the quiet town. It was probably around midnight. That meant that the only people awake would be—

The crackling of flames caught his attention and he whipped his head to the right. A fiery light reflected off of the more distant trees. Bright sparks flew up into the darkness, seeming to light up the night with their glow. Ed let out a low huff, how had he not seen the fire earlier. It was obviously tame, the air was too clear for it to be a forest fire. Maybe the Colonel had started it.

Well that was a start.

Ed's ears pointing towards his tail, he cautiously began walking through the trees. An orange glow danced across the fallen leaves. The wind picked up, carrying with it the recognizable scents of the people he'd been after. It _was_ them. He hardly noticed as his tongue lolled slightly out of his mouth. His tail began to wag heartily.

The aching in his body seemed to disappear as a rush of relief filled his body. His pace quickened and he crouched in the bracken at the edge of the clearing.

Roy, Riza, and Winry were all settled on a fallen tree behind the fire. They were chatting idly and the only weapon Ed saw was the pistol in Roy's hand. The Colonel didn't even have his gloves on. Though it wasn't exactly a dangerous mission, or else Winry wouldn't have been able to come along.

He let out a wolfish laugh of relief. He'd found them, after all the pain he'd had to go through the past few days. Everything would be okay now.

A sharp bark sounded from the clearing and Ed's golden eyes met those of his friends in shock. _Dammit! He'd forgotten about Black Hayate._ His pupils grew smaller against the golden irises. _This isn't how it was supposed to go._

For a moment, the clearing was silent. The liveliness of the flames turned into a harsh glare that cast the clearing in an eerie orange light. Ed pressed as low as he could to the ground and his ears flattened against his skull. Black Hayate tilted his head in curiosity, his growl becoming a friendly bark as he ran towards Ed.

"Black Hayate! Stop!"

Riza's command washed over the dog and he skidded to a stop mere meters away from Ed's paws. He glanced back to his owner in distraught before facing Ed.

The dog must've recognized him somehow. Had he given off some sort of sign? Maybe dogs just had a strange sixth sense or something.

The Colonel's grip tightened around the gun. "I've never seen a wolf get so close to people without being provoked. There's blood all over it's fur. There are chains hanging from it's neck. A laboratory escapee perhaps. It might even be sick."

Ed's tail tucked between his legs as he kept his eyes on his friends. _It's me! Come on._

Winry's jaw tightened, "It doesn't look sane. You're probably right."

_No! You have to recognize me!_

But as Roy held up the gun, Ed had no other option but to run. Unless if he wanted to end up dead. He scrambled to his paws and began running back through the woods desperately. Suddenly, all the aching in his muscles came back to him and he stumbled over the chains hanging from his neck. At the same time, a deafening bang rang out through the forest. Raging pain exploded in his right hind leg and he tumbled to the ground.

A strangled howl erupted from his chest as he landed on his left side, partially reopening the cut from the river. The brief sight of blood cast him into a weary trance. He glanced back through half closed eyelids and watched the Colonel lower his gun. They couldn't see him in the shadows.

As his dizziness faded, he caught a glimpse of the bullet wound on his leg. Thankfully, the bullet had only grazed the back of his leg. But it still hurt like hell.

_ I should have been more careful. _He berated himself continuously as he limped towards a bed of ferns in the darkest area of shadow. _Now I can't even try again. I'm going to have to figure this out on my own. If they didn't recognize me… no one else will._

His mood sunk even lower as rain began to sprinkle down from the clouds. His ears pressed tightly against his skull. All he could do now was try to heal. Maybe things would turn out alright.

He's been through worse.

**A/N: First of all, this is not going to be a story focused around pain. Yeah, there's a lot of it right now, I know. But it's essential to the story. Just a warning to you guys who don't like torture, angst, and all that jazz.**

** Okay. Now, getting down to business. I got a review asking how often I'll be updating the story. Since it's such a good question, I figured I'll answer it here. I plan on updating the story every weekend. In some cases, such as last week, it'll take me two weeks to update the story. Please try to remember that I do have a life besides FanFiction. But most of the time you can expect a new chapter every weekend. Thanks for being so patient with me everyone! ^_^**

**Replies: I understand that some of you don't have access to a FanFiction account, so I'm going to reply to your guest reviews here. Thanks for reviewing anyways! **

** ;Guest; [This goes for all guests without a nickname] First off, thank you for your review(s)! I didn't actually expect anyone to catch the Legend of Zelda reference! I'm so glad you brought it up though. The whole idea of him transforming into a wolf actually came to me because I was playing Okami instead of doing my homework. I later added in the Twilight Princess ref with the chain because I was playing the game and I thought it would look cool. Heheh. ; I did notice that the FMA fandom does seem to be active. That's great for someone like me who just joined!**

** ;Rye; Thank you so much for your review! I really appreciated the constructive criticism. Your suggestions were really helpful and I hope to improve over time. Right now, I don't have anyone to look over and edit my writing but I'm working on it. Thanks again!**

**Coming Next: Chapter 4 - Foolish Bravery **


	4. Foolish Bravery

**Chapter 4 - Foolish Bravery**

**Rating: T - Some uses of "damn", "bastard", and "hell". More gore than devious chapters. Not too descriptive but squeamish readers be warned!**

**A/N: Mwahahahaha! It's time for more character angst and torture. Heheh, nah. I'm not that cruel.**

_Ow, ow ow! That damn Colonel! Why'd he have to shoot me!_

Ed growled in frustration as he yanked his leg out of the cold water. Sandy colored fur clung to skin, giving way to the soft outline of bone along his knee. His wound stung. The leg was clear of blood but the injury itself was still gruesome.

His teeth grit together nervously as he looked at the cut on his side. It had opened even wider when he'd fallen the night before. Blood caked the fur all around his wound and although he'd tried to lick his wound clean it was still crusted with blood. Hesitantly, he walked a bit further into the stream. Cool water rushed over his paws and up to his knees. He clamped his eyes shut tight as he submerged his body into the water.

Almost immediately, a painful bark was torn from his chest and he scrambled back to the shore as his side inflamed with pain. Water mixed with the blood and ran through his fur in rivulets. He hurriedly licked off the water that dripped into his wound, wincing at the roughness of his tongue. The metal chain around his neck only slowed his movements.

He had tried repeatedly to tug the chain collar and leash from his neck. However, his teeth, as strong as they were, could not break through metal. He would have to find a sharp edge to break it with. Although, that would have to wait.

For now, he had to get as far away from Enrico as he could.

It was his stupidity that kept him in the West this long. Now that his friends had turned their backs on him, there was no reason he couldn't leave. Traveling to the cliffs southwest of Rush Valley seemed like the best option at the moment. The area was well known for the wolf packs that inhabited the rocky terrain. He would be able to blend in.

As soon as finished planning his route, he would leave for the cliffs immediately. Since it was almost sunset, the cover of night would aid him in taking the official route. It would be too dangerous to travel through the back country.

He let loose an impending sneeze. Now, all he had to do was head back to the town. Hopefully, he would reach Agrorca in five days. There, he had a chance of catching a ride to Rush Valley.

He would most likely be safe in the cliffs. It would keep him out of sight of both his pursuers and the military. His ears twitched. He hadn't even considered what the military was going to think when they found out he was missing. If he made it back they would give him hell for sure. His name would be all over the place.

Yet even if he approached any of them head on… They wouldn't recognize him and his head would end up on someone's wall. Just the mere thought made him sick to his stomach.

The breeze picked up. Hunching his shoulder's against the wind, Ed lifted his muzzle to scent for any more prey.

A familiar scent whipped past him and he froze. A chill ran down his spine and his back arched. Enrico was somewhere nearby.

His head spun. Only now did he realize how truly _terrified_ he was of the alchemist. The man had ruined his life. _And now that bastard's out to get me! I'm done for if he finds me._

Golden eyes narrowed thoughtfully. He had to get out. Now.

A storm of fear nearly overcame him in his panic but he managed to beat it down for the time being. He limped heavily back through the woods towards the bus route that would lead him east. Although his injuries ached with every movement he picked up his pace. Even as fresh blood spilled out from the reopened wounds.

_I can't let him catch me. I have to get away from here._

But there was something else in the air. Something that kept him from immediately hightailing it out of the woods. He could smell _fear._

—

"Damn it!" Roy Mustang muttered sourly as he slipped on his gloves. "That stupid mechanic must have realized we would be heading here!"

Slinging her jacket over her shoulder, Winry couldn't help but empathize with the Colonel. They had been searching for the engineer since dawn but there was still no sign of the man. Now, they had no choice but to head back to Central.

She couldn't say she wasn't disappointed. It hadn't been easy trying to track down the criminal. Then to think that the one time her help was needed, the whole mission ended up a failure. Yeah, it was a real self-confidence booster.

Winry's body slumped as she let out a frustrated sigh. Brown eyes glinted humorously when Riza glanced back at her. "Don't be too disappointed Winry. We still have a chance of finding him back in Central."

The words didn't do much to improve Winry's mood and she continued to trudge behind the two officers solemnly. Black Hayate walked skittishly at her heels, keeping his eyes on the woods. A brisk wind sent dead leaves fluttering across the dirt. The setting sun hung eerily over the treetops, casting the forest in an orange glow.

"You think that wolf is still out there?"

Roy's question broke through the silence and Winry looked up at the officer. He gazed at her curiously out of the corner of his eyes and she shrugged. "I'm not really sure Colonel. I don't think it'll be willing to approach us again, however."

He laughed, "I suppose you're right. Though, your dog almost got itself killed last night, Lieutenant. What's up with that?"

Riza glanced back at Black Hayate anxiously. The dog noticed her expression, gave a helpful bark and resumed watching the forest for whatever beasts were out there. "To be honest? I've never seen him act so kindly towards any sort of threat. It _is_ possible that he didn't consider the wolf dangerous. You saw it. It looked miserable."

As another cold breeze swept through the forest, Winry shivered and slipped her arms through the sleeves of her jacket gratefully. She figured she should thank Granny for insisting she take a coat. It had turned out to be quite useful against the harsh winds blowing in from the North.

"That's true." Winry replied thoughtfully. "Who knows what happened to it…"

Colonel Mustang crossed his arms and waited a moment before answering, "Animals are a popular topic among State Alchemists. Some even perform tests on them in an attempt to create Chimera. Failure is likely of course but the animal involved almost never get the better end of the deal. That wolf we saw last night might have been a laboratory escapee."

Her stomach twisted as her mind conjured up a brief mental image of the scenario. "That explains a lot. It must have crawled out here to die." She paused, and grimaced sympathetically, "I've heard a bit about Chimeras. Failures really happen that often?"

This time it was Riza who answered. "Unfortunately, yes. Even the few prosperities often turn out to be the darkest crimes. Ed and Al dealt with a Chimera not too long ago. Even though it was success, the origins of it's existence were dreadful."

"Fullmetal was grief-stricken over the event however." Roy added with a pointed look at Winry. "I would advise you not to speak to him about it."

Winry felt a pang of worry for the brothers. They had been through so much as it was. Was they hell they had been through really what they deserved for their mistake? She would most likely never know. "I understand…"

She trailed off as Black Hayate stiffened besides her. His ears stood upright on his head and his nostrils flared. A sudden bark erupted from his chest and both officers whipped around to stare at the dog. The fur on his back quivered. He ducked into a crouch and his barking was replaced by a harsh snarling.

"Black Hayate?" Riza's voice sounded troubled and Winry could't blame her. The dog's typical friendly demeanor had quickly changed to that of an untamed street dog in less than a few seconds. Cautiously, Winry stepped back from the dog and turned towards the officers.

Roy's eyes were narrowed as he scanned the woods for whatever had set Black Hayate off. He inched backwards and with one hand waved Winry and Riza back across the wide clearing as well. His other hand positioned out in front of him as if he was about to snap his fingers. Winry briefly recalled Ed's description of the Flame Alchemist's powers.

Her mind flooded with fear. Whatever was out there couldn't be good if it had bothered Black Hayate that much.

Suddenly, the snarling doubled. A harsher vibration answered Black Hayate's threats from the shadows. Now, Winry could see a hunched figure in the trees. She stumbled farther backwards from the monster and Riza pulled out her rifle. With a wild growl, the creature flew out from the brush.

Their attacker wasn't an animal but he wasn't exactly human either. In the dim light of the moon, Winry noticed the inhumane canine teeth protruding from it's mouth. Broken claws curved from where fingernails should be and a pair of pointed ears stuck out from the man's tangled brown hair. In his hands, he held three kunai knives, most likely to make up for the dulled claws.

It made it's first move of slashing the Colonel's glove and the kunai deflected Riza's bullets at an unnatural speed before he hit her to the side. Drool flung from his teeth as he widely flung his head to stare at Winry with cold green eyes. The beast lumbered toward Winry and she couldn't force her feet to move as he shakily aimed the kunai at her.

The two military officers were too dazed from the blows they had taken to help. Winry's eyes widened in terror as the kunai came down. She hardly noticed the flash of crimson and tan out of the corner of her vision.

A blow to her side flung her to the dirt as a strangled cry burst through the air. She landed on her stomach harshly and the breath was knocked from her lungs. For a moment, she thought she had been hit… but she realized she didn't feel any pain. As her vision cleared, she looked up from the ground and a scream caught in her throat. The sand colored wolf from the night before lay on the ground in front of her, it's face stricken with absolute terror and pain. It's jaws gaped wide as it panted heavily.

Winry almost leaped backwards until she noticed the beast still standing above her. But something had changed. It's lips pulled back in a mad grin. She jerked her head back around to the wolf and noticed the kunai knife sticking out from it's shoulder. A large tear in it's flesh dragged across it's side. The obvious bullet wound grazing it's right leg confirmed the identity of the wolf.

"Moritz!"

The clearing went still. The beast above her grunted and ambled towards the newcomer. The wolf went rigid and it started shivering terribly.

Riza's voice was the next one she heard as the officer grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Are you okay?" They both backed away from the men at the edge of the clearing. Now that Winry was up, she could see the wolf much better. A chain collar hung around it's neck, causing bruising along the skin. It's fur was soaked with blood and it's wounds seemed to have reopened. Mud stuck to it's fur in clumps. It's eyes were a strangely familiar golden hue.

Her voice was shaky as she replied, "I'm fine. But who are those people?"

"I'm not sure…"

The newcomer looked fairly decent. His blonde hair was neatly combed back against his scalp. He wore a beige collared shirt and brown slacks. If it wasn't for the menacing grin upon his face, there would be nothing odd about him. The man stepped forwards only to be blocked by a wall of flames thanks to the Colonel. Roy had somehow replaced his glove in the heat of the moment and moved to stand between the men and everyone else including the wolf.

"Who are you?" Roy's voice was eerily calm.

The man brushed aside his question and peered over at the wolf. "Ah, I've been looking for you boy." The wolf made to move but fresh blood spurted out from where the knife sunk into it's flesh. It released a series of whimpers and pitiful yelps as blood flowed down it's arm. The man chuckled softly and tilted his head at the Colonel. "Don't worry. I'm just here for the wolf."

Mustang snarled, "You're not getting it. Now, you're going to have to come with me."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" He huffed impatiently. "Well then I guess I'll have to grab the wolf a bit later. Too bad I'll be a bit less passive the next time." He yanked out something silver from his pocket and Roy stiffened. The man threw the object and Winry watched as it clattered to the ground in front of the wolf. "You dropped this by the way Fu—" He broke off, glancing at Winry and Riza, then Roy, and then back at the wolf.

A sudden laugh burst from his mouth and cruel amusement lit up stormy gray eyes. "I get it now. You came to get help from your friends did you?" Winry heard a sharp intake of breath as the wolf's trembling faded. "I suppose that didn't turn out too well. Foolish boy. You didn't even stop to think of the consequences! They never could have recognized you in this form."

"What are you talking about?" Roy's eyes had narrowed threateningly. Only the slight hesitation in his voice betrayed his confusion. He didn't seem to understand what was going on any more than Winry did.

The smile on the man's face grew even wider, "Nothing much. Just another State Alchemist dying before your very eyes."

Winry stared at the metal object in front of the wolf and a gasp caught in her throat. No wonder the Colonel had seemed alarmed. It was the silver watch that signified the carrier's rank of State Alchemist. The wolf's lips drew back from it's teeth and it stretched so that it was able to get ahold of the knife in it's jaws. Agonized whimpers ensued as it yanked the knife from it's shoulder. More blood spurted from the wound and the ground was spattered with the crimson liquid. Winry chocked on the coppery smell and had to look away as her stomach near rejected it's contents.

"I'll be on my way then." The man grinned and spun on his heels. Roy reached out to grab the man but he was gone by the time the Colonel's hand grasped at air where the man's shoulder had been. A moment later, the beast scampered off after the man.

They stood silently, none of them daring to make a sound. A soft yip broke the silence as the wolf stumbled to it's paws amid the pain. Black Hayate rushed over from Riza's side and barked gleefully at the wolf. Mustang took a step towards the wolf as well but it let out a terrified growl. Pupils contracted against the golden irises and it's tail tucked between it's legs. It glanced around at Winry, Riza, and Roy before taking off into the forest; opposite to where the man had disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Roy was the first to speak as he stared at the silver watch on the forest floor.

Winry didn't know how to answer that. Instead she walked slowly towards where Black Hayate sniffed at the bloody ground. Snatching up the watch, she studied it in her hand and noticed the alchemical seal along the edges.

Even as the truth dawned on her, she needed to make sure. She tossed the watch to the Colonel who caught it one handed. "It's been sealed shut. You can open it right?"

Roy nodded slowly, gazing at her with suspicion. "Yes. Just give me a moment." He pulled a piece of chalk from his pocket and quickly drew a transmutation circle across a stretch of rock. He placed the watch in the middle of it and placed his hands at the edges to active the circle. There was a brief blue flash and the watch popped open.

Picking up the watch, Roy's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the inside. "There's something here but…" He trailed off and placed the watch in Winry's open palm.

For a moment, Winry averted her eyes from what she was sure to see in the silver metal. Her curiosity couldn't hold out however and she glanced down. Immediately, her eyes widened and she scanned the engraved message over and over in the watch. She should've realized it sooner. No wonder those golden eyes had seemed so heart wrenchingly familiar.

"This—" Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat before restarting. "This is Ed's watch."

_DON'T FORGET_

_3-OCT-10_

**A/N: I guess I am cruel enough for character torture today. Hehe. It probably has to do with my terror as one of my favorite book series, Heroes of Olympus, ends tomorrow. I'm supposed to be finishing rereading it as I type this. I wasn't planning on finishing this for that reason, I am a bit late after all, but I figured you guys would enjoy another update. So here ya go! :]**

**Replies: **

**;KO; Yeah, a lot of reviewers have been mentioning how similar stories have been written before. I didn't realize that at first. Buuuut, why not write one with a bit of a twist? Thanks for your review!**

**Coming Next: Chapter 5 - The Pain of Separation **


	5. The Pain of Separation

**Chapter 5 - The Pain of Separation**

**Rating: T - A few uses of "damn".**

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me guys! c: Here's the next chapter. There's a bit of info on upcoming FMA stories at the end so stay tuned!**

The jarring pain in his shoulder was the first thing he felt as his eyes opened to the darkness of the car's shadow. Ed remained in his crumbled position for a moment longer before shaking the dust from his fur. His vision flitted across the street and he observed the seemingly ancient hotel as sunlight reflected off the windows. Water dripped down from the roof and pooled together on the concrete.

Ed ignored his stiffening muscles and cautiously crawled out from under the car. He scanned the empty road, his belly grazing the ground. When he saw there was no one around he walked towards the back of the car and studied the back latch. Using his right paw, the one that wasn't practically lame, he nudged the latch and pushed the door out with his nose. An unsteady jump and he was inside the vehicle.

This had become a routine. An aimless, pointless routine that gave him little time to eat and too much time to think. If he had anymore time to himself he would die of self-pity. His thoughts were clouded with hate and sorrow and a desire to watch something burn. But it was a calming sort of malice that had him terrified. He wasn't even sure what his hatred was directed towards. Everything, really.

Bells chimes from across the street and Ed limped over behind the fishing nets in the corner of the trunk. A pair of voices grew louder as the men drew near.

"Damn it! Is that back door open again?" A deep voice growled as the door was slammed shut, eliminating the thin ray of light.

Someone else laughed, "You sure you don't just keep forgetting to close it Blaise?"

The man spat and Ed listened to their harsh argument fade as they clambered into the front of the car. An old engine stuttered to life and the car floor vibrated beneath his paws. Thankfully, the trunk of the car was separated from the front so he didn't have to listen to their idiotic chattering.

It had been over a week since he'd left Liass and he still wasn't in Rush Valley. Though, having just left Osul, he'd probably be there by noon. Then he could head to the cliffs and… well, what would he do then? He'd considered many different options over the past few days. Finding help was out of the question. So was going to Central. The only option would most likely be remaining in the cliffs.

He could find himself a pack. Living as a wolf for the rest of his life didn't seem so bad compared to being caught by Enrico. Ed's face slapped the floor as he collapsed on his side in defeat.

Restlessly, he twisted his neck and licked at the wound on his shoulder. The blood had stopped, thankfully, so he wasn't in danger of blood loss. However, none of his injuries had healed. The constant rumbling of tires upon rock kept tearing his wounds. Though the bleeding wasn't dreadful, all of his wounds were getting worse by the day. He was in no condition to be trekking across the country.

Yet, here he was. In the back of a fisherman's truck, nearly dying from starvation.

His eyes drooped. The road had smoothed out beneath the car and the tires no longer bounced roughly off the dirt. He would have to worry about his options later. For now, sleep was sounding pretty good to him. Resting against the fishing nets piled on the metal floor, he fell asleep amid his world of pain.

—

Limping away from the parked car, Ed cast a relieved gaze back at the Rush Valley shops. Though there was still a longing for something else he was relieved to be back in familiar terrain. His grimy coat blended in fairly well with the shadows and he dodged along the edge of the street, avoiding the variety of mechanics and customers.

Too soon, the rows of shops came to an end. Where the aching in his chest had resided, a horrible cold gripped the emptiness. He recalled how greatly he had complained the first time he was here. People from all over would mob him, examining his automail as they stripped him to his underwear. A furious red had covered his face; from the embarrassment or exhausting heat, he couldn't tell.

Even that seemed so much better than the horrid journey in front of him. By the end of it, his paws wouldn't be the only part of him aching. The simplicity of his life hadn't seemed so apparent until it had been taken from him.

A moment passed, than another. Finally, the sorrow clenched at his lungs and he turned from Rush Valley as the nausea hit his stomach.

Each step through the woods dragged at his consciousness. The pitted feeling in his chest remained and he struggled to breath. How strange that sorrow, a mere emotion, could choke up one's throat just as if it were a dry piece of bread.

At one point, he reached an area that carried another strong scent, one that clearly implied he should leave. The warning had hardly stirred his thoughts before the scent grew stronger. His nose twitched and he yanked his head around only to come face-to-face with a white wolf.

For a moment, he forgot about his current situation and he nearly fled the clearing. A stronger instinct overcame his confusion. A snarling erupted painfully from his chest as he flung himself at the wolf. Pure instinct took over as jaws clashed, and he wrestled the wolf down to the rocks. He hardly noticed at the wolf's jaws locked down on his scruff. Instead he slammed the entirety of his body into the wolf, sending them both sprawling into a patch of thicket.

Sharp needles pricked as his coat but even as blood dribbled into his eyes Ed sunk his teeth into the wolf's back. His paws pummeled into it's throat as the wolf collapsed among the branches. Blood mixed with the foam pooling from it's jaws. The wild anger in it's teal eyes faded.

At the same time, a torrent of pain fell down upon Ed and only then did he recall the terrible wounds. He limped from the thicket, half blind as blood stung at his eyes. The faint rushing of water in the distance guided him to a river where he washed the liquid from his eyes and removed the coppery taste from his tongue.

He remained there for a while as the sun warmed his back. The time was given to lick his wounds clean, and he did so, the stinging having numbed over the week. After he had cleansed his wounds, he rested for a moment more before continuing along the river.

His mind buzzed. A pulse seemed to pound heavily at his skull. The faint bite mark on his scruff irritated him. No matter what happened, something was always going wrong.

A moment later, his mind gave way to the darkness.

—

It would be a understatement to say that the mood was the car, he could almost feel the harsh vibrating of pulsing heartbeats. Roy Mustang clenched the steering wheel tightly and refused to allow the chill to reach his bones.

Over the week, he had grown to despise the silence. It forced him to remain in his train of thought. Right now, he hated the possibilities his mind had to offer.

Roy glanced at the blonde sitting in the back seat. Winry's face was contorted as she clenched Fullmetal's watch in both her hands. Her eyes remained shut and the sight only made Roy's stomach spin.

The girl's pain only strengthened the resolve of his guilt. Even the large part of him that knew it wasn't his fault had no hope in restraining his uncertainty.

A soft voice interrupted his thoughts and he gratefully ignored the tortured voices in his head in order to listen to his subordinate. "We'll be in Rush Valley soon. We can drop Winry off after observing the area. The north will most likely be too brutal for her to endure."

He noticed how Riza kept her voice low enough so that her words were kept between the two of them. There wasn't much hope she had to offer him. Ed could be anywhere in Amestris. Considering the severity of his injuries, his chances of survival were thin.

Offering the Lieutenant a brief nod, Roy narrowed his eyes at the road in front of him. How had all of this happened? He had come to accept Ed's condition as reality yet the question remained. The person that had been after Ed, he seemed to be the one that had caused it. But for what reason?

—

"Ed!"

"Fullmetal!"

"Edward!"

Their voices rang out through the woods as Roy, Riza, and Winry scoured the forest for the wolf. Autumn colored leaves layered the ground. The evening sun blazed down upon them, casting the trees in a firey gold.

As he listened carefully for any sign of the young alchemist, Roy noticed the fading enthusiasm in Winry's voice. Her blue eyes had grown dim. Winry was exhausted and it was obvious that she was worried. Her concern tugged at the guilt that had been choking Roy ever since they found out about Ed's condition. It was partially his fault after all. First he had sent Ed on an unscanned mission. Not to mention he had been the one to shoot him, though it had only been a graze.

Fortunatly, no one else seemed to blame him. However, he knew that if he had tried a bit harder, this would've been avoided.

In front, Riza had begun to speak with Winry as she set a hand on the mechanic's shoulder. "We'll keep searching until sunset. After that, the Colonel and I will be leaving for the North. We'll send Alphonse here once we catch up."

Before she could answer, Roy cleared his throat, "You'll be fine until then?"

Winry looked back with tired eyes, "I suppose." Suddenly, her expression contorted and she narrowed her eyes. "Do you hear that?"

For a moment there was silence as they listened. The only sound was the whistling of wind through the trees. Roy's back stiffened at the soft chocked up snarling to his left. He whipped around to stare at the golden eyes piercing through him from the trees. The hazy focusing of the pupils barely registered in his mind before he shouted, "Get back!"

Behind him, Riza held up her recently acquired tranquilizing gun and Winry had pulled a wrench from who knows where. He slipped on his gloves and watched as the animal walked into the dim light. A gasp tore from the girl behind him as she stared at the wolf. It was Ed alright. But something was wrong.

In the golden glow of the sun, his coat seemed to absorb the hue. Blood dripped thickly through the alchemist's fur and left a trail of crimson along the leaves. Saliva hung from cruelly curved fangs, dripping down the metal chain around his neck. But the terrified, insane, look in his eyes told the stories of his hardships all too well.

What alarmed Roy even more, was the fact the he hadn't yet recognized any of them. This was a purely animalistic emotion sketched across his face. Another glance at the new wound adorning Ed's neck and Roy came to a sudden realization.

A look of distress flashed across Ed's face. Before Roy could watch him flee once again, he tackled the wolf to the ground.

A decision that most likely saved Ed's life was also the stupidest one of his. Roy gripped the metal chain as gentle as he could in the situation and used his other arm to force his weight down upon the right side of his subordinate. Immediately, Ed freaked and thrashed out from underneath Roy.

His voice rose amid the struggle. "Calm down Ed! Damn it! Stop moving you damn runt!"

Unexpectedly, Ed's eyes focused on his, he lashed out threateningly but the initial threat was gone. Somehow, the 'runt' comment had gotten through to him. Instead of fighting Roy's hold, the Fullmetal Alchemist broke down in a fit of violent tremors. Though his confusion and anger had ceased, whatever had caused it was still affecting him.

Roy turned to the shocked blondes behind him before releasing a set of orders, "Riza, call Dr. Knox. Immediately. Let him know he's needed in Rush Valley. Inform him of the situation if necessary." The Lieutenant gave him a sharp nod and hurried off towards the town. He averted his gaze to Winry who had crouched down by Ed and was staring at her friend in horror. The girl's fear was justifiable, Ed barely glanced as her as spit flung from his mouth and splattered across the ground.

"Winry, I'm going to need a place we can stay. Out of the way of the general public. Somewhere where no one will bother going. Do you think you can show me one?"

The mechanic nodded and placed a comforting hand on Ed's cheek. "I can do that." Her voice trembled and she cleared her throat. "What's going to happen?"

Uncertainty clouded Roy's mind and gritted his teeth together. "It's too soon to tell."

He lifted Ed up in his arms, taking care to hold tightly in case the wolf began to fight him. Winry followed him through the trees, muttering words of encouragement as Ed's movements grew weak.

The uneasy nausea had resettled in his stomach. His head pounded heavily but he refused to let the pain show. _Just let everything turn out alright._

**A/N: Since you all have stuck with ****_Dog of the Military_**** through all the angst, I'm gonna be bringing in some humor and Edwin moments next chapter. :D **

** So. I have my basic plans for my next two stories! Both are set to beginning after this one is over. One will be an AU and the other will be a story that takes places not long after the ending of Brotherhood. I have ideas for both but there will be no final decisions until this story's end. Hope you guys will be looking forwards to them!**

**Replies: **

** ;TheMustacheCake; I am not at all planning on abandoning this story. I love where it's going and I have too many ideas to stop. c: Pretty much, the only way I'll stop writing is in the case of an emergency or something of the like.**

**QOTD: I'm going to be having a "Question of the Day" (or question of the update; whichever you prefer) so that I can get to know my readers! :)**

** What's your favorite FMA fanfic? Non FMA related fanfic?**

**Coming Next: Chapter 6 - Promises Kept**


	6. Promises Kept

**Chapter 6 - Promises Kept**

**Rating: T - A few uses of "damn" and"hell".**

**A/N: You're all amazing! Thanks for all the kind reviews and I hope this chapter makes up for the previous angst!**

"—blood everywhere! What the hell's going on?"

…

"—got lucky kid."

…

"—should've killed him."

…

"Please wake up Ed."

—

The constant gnawing at the back of his skull was nothing compared to the fear of waking up in the same room as Roy Mustang. The same man who had tried to kill him not long ago. Here, in this unfamiliar concrete room, Ed had nowhere to run. He was at the mercy of the relentless.

However, the Colonel's onyx eyes were just as wide as his own. He carried no weapons. The familiar ambition he burdened had been replaced with something else. The more supple concern of a father. An emotion so unusual for the Colonel, it was terrifyingly strange to see.

For a moment Ed remained frozen, his lungs swelling with expired air. Golden eyes remained wide and unstable. After the loss of his alchemy, it was too risky to put much faith in anyone. No matter the circumstances.

When Roy remained unmoving, a soft cry broke the silence as Ed's defenses evaporated and he went limp on the red sheeted bed. To be honest, he was tired of the loneliness. The long conversations with himself. The dark thoughts allowed to fog his consciousness. He was so damn sick of it all.

Ed's eyes sought the Colonel's as the officer's face transformed into one of exhausted relief. Roy cautiously rubbed the fur between his ears and Ed could've sworn the relief came from more than just impatience.

Roy took a deep breath as his hand tousled sandy colored fur. "It's going to be fine Fullmetal."

The dryness in his voice was evident enough to make Ed cringe. How long had he been out? Regardless of his concerns, he pushed his head further into the Colonel's palm. A soft woof was the best he could do to reveal his gratitude.

"Riza and Winry are in the next room over." The Colonel's voice was softer than usual. As if he was talking to a child. Though he would never admit it, Ed secretly thanked him for his caution. "Dr. Knox is there as well. He's the one that helped you."

With a backwards glance at the white bandages around his shoulder, neck, side, and hind leg, Ed finally acknowledged the fading pain from his wounds. He no longer felt congested nor sluggish either.

"Would you like it if they came in?"

With only a moment of hesitation, Ed nodded his head softly. How long had he been out? His eyes followed Roy as the Colonel stood up and opened the door to his left. He muttered something too quietly for Ed to hear before Riza entered through the open door, followed by Winry.

Too quick for him to react, Winry had rushed over and slung her arms around his neck. Her face was buried in his fur and her soft trembling sent shivers down his spine. Heat rushed into his face and had he been human, his skin would've burning furiously with an embarrassing red. Unfortunately, he was still a wolf and he could only tuck his chin into her back.

When she let go a moment later, Ed found himself longing for her warmth. Whatever animal instincts he had acquired gnawed at the coldness in his bones. Her whispered words distracted him from the pain however. "I was so scared Ed."

A familiar suffocation grasped at his chest and he averted his eyes from Winry's. Had she cried again? All because he couldn't keep himself out of harm's way? He attempted to speak but the only response his body would allow was a soft bark.

"I'm not quite sure how you survived."

Ed glanced back over at the open door and stared at the man leaning against the frame. He recognized the older man as Dr. Knox, the same person who had treated Lan Fan after she lost her arm. A vivid recollection of her agonizing screams reminded him that being gentle was not something the doctor was good at.

To Ed's left, Roy narrowed his eyes. His hands were clenched into fists repetitively as he seemed to search for a way to respond. A moment passed before he spoke curtly to the doctor. "You _did_ say he would be fine."

Dr. Knox huffed impatiently, "Of course I did. What better than false hope to get you out of my way?" He laughed humorlessly as Roy's face ignited in shock. "Anyways, you got yourself in quite a mess… Fullmetal Alchemist."

A snarl nearly bested Ed's calm demeanor before he stubbornly shoved it back down his throat. Never mind how they had discovered his identity in the first place, how many people knew about his condition? His ears flattened tightly against his skull as he observed Dr. Knox cautiously.

"One nearly infected wound, a bullet wound, a stab wound, a gash at the back of your neck, rabies, and a raging cold." Ed flinched as the man listed off the wounds and sicknesses he had suffered. But since when did he have rabies? "It took three days before I had any reason to believe you would make it. Just what the hell happened?"

The others in the room looked towards him with the same inquiring stare. He growled deeply at their stupidity. If I could tell you this wouldn't have happened! His teeth flashed as they continued to stare blankly.

Riza's eyes glowed with understanding. "Sorry. I suppose you can't speak as you normally would. Why don't we try and figure out what happened? You can tell us what we've got right and what we haven't."

The mattress sunk down near his hind legs as Winry sat down on the bed next to him. Her hand brushed gently through the fur around his neck and she observed him with furrowed eyebrows. "You had to go on that mission to Atoro to check out an abandoned building right?"

_Cracked stone walls. Gleaming red eyes. Blinding pain and the golden marks left upon his skin._

"What happened to you…"

—

"Well, what now?"

Ed barked roughly as Roy Mustang spoke. What the hell do you think?

The Colonel rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. I know our first priority is returning you to normal. The question is, how do we do that?"

"I think we should try and track down Enrico." Riza suggested from besides Roy, an exhausting guessing game of letters having revealed the alchemist's identity. "Unfortunately, we don't have enough people to search Amestris efficiently. Fuery, Breda, Falman, and Alphonse are up north and we have no reliable means of communication with them."

Ed looked away from the others and stared thoughtfully at his paws. Features that had seemed so strange at first had been surprisingly easy to adapt to. Especially since he had regained control of his right arm and left leg. Was that how it was like for Al? _Al. I hope he's doing alright. Enrico said he's got no quarrel with the others… but he can't exactly be trus-_

"Why don't you go after them yourselves?"

His attention drawn abruptly from his thoughts, Ed turned to gaze curiously at the girl besides him. Her hands were clenched tightly together in her lap but her voice rang out confidently among the silent group.

Roy narrowed his eyes and waited a moment before speaking, "We still have to deal with Ed's injuries and leaving you two here alone would be a bad move."

Flinching at his rough tone, the mechanic snapped back at the Colonel. "I can take care of myself! And you can alchemize Ed's fur right? Just change the color or something so that he'll be unrecognizable. We're not getting anything done sitting around here."

"You have a point." Winry's head shot up to meet the speaking first Lieutenant's conceding gaze. "We have to do something. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back. Right?" She directed her last question towards the still skeptical Colonel.

The black haired man sighed roughly. "I suppose you're right. Fine. We'll do things your way. Just don't draw attention to yourself alright?"

Winry nodded earnestly, "That's fine. Wolf-dogs are common around Rush Valley anyways. If you dye his fur a dark grey, he'll blend in among the rest." She tilted her head at Ed cautiously, "That _is _fine with you, right?"

The wolf barked and his tail thumped the mattress roughly. Things would be alright. Now that he wasn't alone. Now that he had things other than the dark space in the back of his mind to think about. There was no more driving himself insane with traumatic possibilities of death and torture.

Just the thumping of his tail as Winry rubbed the fur between his ears.

**A/N: Yeah, sorry for not updating sooner. I had ended up watching two more animes (Gin No Saji and Soul Eater) so I wasn't in the mood for FMA stuff. :/ Anyways, I'm good now. Though, you can expect some Soul Eater one shots soon. It was a way better show than I had expected!**

**QOTD: Five favorite characters in FMA?**

** [My Answer: Greeling, Riza, Roy, Ed, Lan Fan]**

**Coming Next: Chapter 7 - The Slave and the Legend**


End file.
